supersporezonefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Categoria:Fase spazoio
((split)) Una volta che il giocatore vince o si fonde con tutte le città avversaria e lascia il fase civiltà, egli entra nel'' 'Spazio Scenico'. In questa fase, il giocatore ha costruito un un'astronave in grado di viaggiare in tutto il loro star system locale, al fine di visitare altri pianeta s all'interno del sistema e, infine, ad altri sistemi stellari nel Galaxy . Quando lo fanno, il giocatore un'astronave sarà in grado di esplorare e di incontrarsi con altre civiltà, ora si chiama imperi, a mondi lontani. Queste civiltà sono copie di mondi altri giocatori ', o di alcune delle pre-generati mondi che vengono con il gioco. Questa modalità è generalmente indicata come un gigante sandbox o lo zoo stellare, in quanto il giocatore è vicino il controllo completo del tutto e di più. Molte caratteristiche comuni pubblicizzato, come ad esempio terraforming pianeti al di fuori del sistema di stelle, zoo planetario, alleanza s con altri imperi, e guerra interstellare esistono in gioco. Una caratteristica interessante il fatto che molte persone aspettiamo è la possibilità di modificare lo spazio-tempo per creare buchi neri e di altre cose cosmiche, come stelle e pianeti attraverso la''possibile''inclusione della editor galattici in futuro. Ora i giocatori che hanno acquisito Spore Galactic Adventures possibile trasmettere dall'alto delle loro astronave a svolgere missioni su pianeti diversi. Nel complesso, questa fase è fortemente basato su storie di fantascienza e di vari fenomeni celesti visibili dalla Terra, come buco nero s (Anche se, nella vita reale non si può vedere al centro di un buco nero, anche se il disco di accrescimento è visibile) e supernova e (i giocatori possono eventualmente acquistare armi di destuction di massa che può distruggere i pianeti del tutto). Giocatori di guadagno astronave aggiornamenti completando gli obiettivi di gioco diverso chiamato badge s. Ma anche dopo aver ottenuto l'accesso agli aggiornamenti, il giocatore deve ancora trascorrere Sporebuck s per acquistarlo. Sporebucks sono guadagnato con il commercio Spice tra i pianeti o le civiltà, la raccolta e la vendita di oggetti antichi, completando missioni che sono date da loro o diverse civiltà, o anche saccheggi il denaro perso da astronavi e le città. Uova di Pasqua e di altri oggetti rari In Spore, ci sono un sacco di uova di Pasqua nel Galaxy e oggetti rari come la Sol sistema Crop Circles, [ Storybook | Pianeti Storybook], e Meraviglie della Natura. Oggetti nascosti possono essere trovati anche con uno scopo più avanti nel gioco. * Sol sistema Terra. Ti dà la Manifest Destiny risultato per la ricerca, e Oh dell'Umanità! Per la distruzione. * Spice bianco. Un problema in cui un gigante gassoso, è spezia. * Raro. Sparse su pianeti, del valore di quantità variabili di Sporebuck s. Arrivano in gruppi di dieci, che può essere venduto per molto di più come una intera collezione. * Oggetti Galactic. Elementi, quali sistemi stellari binari, il Galactic Core, ecc * Hidden realizzazioni e badge s. * Uova di Pasqua. Ci sono un sacco di uova di Pasqua in Spore, tra cui cose come la testa di Will Wright che figurano in bolle di discorso, quando le creature stanno parlando gli uni agli altri e così via. Vedere la Milky Way pagina per le uova di Pasqua più. * Rock sculture. Alcune possono essere molto strano, come ad esempio le formazioni rocciose, o lama Moai. * Al momento entrando nella fase spaziale, quando si arriva alla missione di recarsi a posto una colonia su un altro pianeta, si può viaggiare solo a quel pianeta. Vi è un glitch, dove si dispone di una quantità illimitata di energia tra questi due sistemi stellari. È possibile ottenere easliy Frequent Flier 5 con questo glitch, e ottenere le unità interstellare veloce e worm-hole chiave. Solleva la tua barra di avanzamento per l'ammiraglio. Pianeti ((merge / sezione | pianeta)) Durante la vostra esplorazione dello spazio, vi imbatterete in molti pianeta s. Ci sono tre categorie principali di pianeti, e tre sottocategorie, elencati qui di seguito: '' 'Pianeti Barren / pianeti morti' *'' Pianeta Ice''- un pianeta freddo estremo, con un importo di ghiaccio sulla sua superficie. *'' Lava pianeta''- Un pianeta caldo dove Lava e nuvole Fiery si sono formate sulla sua superficie. *'' Pianeta roccioso''- Un pianeta a secco con solo roccia e sporcizia sulla superficie. *'' Pianeta acqua''- Un pianeta umido con una estrema quantità di acqua sulla superficie. *'' Pianeta Flurry''- un pianeta freddo, senza ghiaccio sulla superficie, che è principalmente il rock. *'' Pianeta Arid''- Un pianeta caldo senza acqua allo stato liquido, e la sabbia che copre la superficie. *'' Pianeta ebollizione''- un pianeta che è ancora liquida l'acqua, ma che inizia a bollire. *'' Pianeta fusione''- un pianeta che ha il ghiaccio sulla sua superficie, ma che ha chiazze di acqua liquida. *'' Gigante gassoso''- A pianeta che non possono essere colonizzati, ma che di solito ha lune. *'' Planet Minacce''- Cose che possono danneggiare i veicoli spaziali su pianeti Barron. '' 'Pianeti abitabili''' *'' Homeworld''- Il pianeta in cui è sviluppato nelle fasi precedenti. *'' Categoria-1 pianeta''- Un pianeta con un po 'di vita, l'atmosfera e la temperatura accettabile. *'' Categoria pianeta-2''- Un pianeta con una buona quantità di vita, buona atmosfera e la temperatura. *'' Categoria-3 pianeta''- Un pianeta solo fiorente con la vita, l'atmosfera e la temperatura perfetta. '' 'Altri tipi''' *'' Pianeta Cube''- Un pianeta a forma di cubo-ha aggiunto in Patch 1,02 *'' Pianeti Storybook''- Un pianeta appositamente scolpito, dieci sono sparsi in tutto il Galaxy. *'' Pianeta Crater''- uno strano pianeta con una quantità impressionante di crateri. *'' Planet Ruined''- Trovato sulla seconda missione, a pochi cumuli di macerie presenti sulla superficie. *'' Saved Game''- Un'altra Spore Game of yours. *'' Pianeti Unnatural''- Strange pianeta rare con la geologia impossibili come le montagne super ecc *'' Moon s, asteroide s e cometa s''- altri corpi planetari nella maggior parte dei sistemi stellari. *'' pianeti Distrutta''- Questi pianeti sono stati distrutti da un Buster pianeta e svaniscono nel tempo. Rare Galactic Formations Nella Galaxy, ci sono molti rari Oggetti Galactic. È possibile guadagnare punti extra per la ricerca di uno. Ciascuna delle due lettere in sistemi binari rappresenta un diverso tipo di star, cioè stelle di sequenza principale, nane rosse, [blu | Giants Blue ]. Il Oggetti Galactic o Raro sono casualmente inserito nel Galaxy. Vedi anche il topografia Galactic. Non vi è evoluzione stellare in una certa misura, come protostelle formando stelle normali, giganti e supergiganti blu andando supernova, ecc Rare Galactic Formations *'' Black Hole / Wormhole''- Un portale per un'altra parte della Galaxy *'' BinaryOO''- Un tipo di binario sistema di Star *'' BinaryOM''- Un tipo di binario sistema di Star *'' BinaryMM''- Un tipo di binario sistema di Star *'' BinaryOG''- Un tipo di binario sistema di Star *'' BinaryGG''- Un tipo di binario sistema di Star *'' BinaryGM''- Un tipo di binario sistema di Star *''La Galactic Core''- un estremo Black Hole trova al centro della Galaxy *'' Proto-disco planetario''- Una formazione Star, possono nel tempo diventare un Star. *''Ho parlato con Steve''- Trovato dopo aver raggiunto il Galactic Core Normale Galactic Formations Ci sono molti altri fenomeni astronomici, ma questi servono solo come piacere per gli occhi, come pulsar, supernovae e nebulose. Ci sono anche diversi tipi di stelle. *''Nebulose''- Una decorazione, non può essere visitato *''Supernova e''- anche una decorazione, non può essere visitato *''Galaxies vicino''- altre galassie in background che non possono essere visitati *''Star s''- sfere luminose di plasma *''Pianeta s''- Oggetti in gran parte fatta di roccia o gas orbita attorno ad una stella *''Bagliori''- Spesso lampi luminosi possono essere visti, questi sono più comuni quando un giocatore inizia prima spazio scenico, e di solito significa che una forma di vita aliena è appena diventato spacefaring. My Collezioni Quando si stanno esplorando la galassia, quando si è nella visualizzazione di Stellar si può vedere che alcuni pianeti hanno onde gialle che sembrano onde radio che emettono da loro. Se si esegue lo zoom in Vista Planet, vedrete il vostro radar di puntamento verso qualcosa. A volte devi volare attorno a un po 'prima del vostro radar raccoglie tutti gli articoli. Potrebbe essere una rara o Planet / acqua / Atmosfera pittura / scultura Tool, anche se a volte è una trappola costituita da un Pirata flotta. Puoi vendere oggetti rari per Sporebuck s, e Planet pittura o scultura Planet strumenti vi aiuteranno a abbellire un pianeta. Vedi Raro o Artifact s per ulteriori informazioni. Distintivi A Badge è un attestato di apprezzamento. Puoi guadagnare badge con la creazione di alleanze per cominciare le guerre, l'acquisto di sistemi di star a fare le missioni, ecc 1-10 Badge Point s sono guadagnati per il completamento di un badge. Ci sono cinque livelli su ogni tessera (ad eccezione del capitano, Joker, Dance With the Devil, e Distintivo Outta Heck Distintivi, dal momento che può essere fatto solo una volta a partita). Ogni livello sarà piu difficile, ogni volta che completi il predecessore, ma darà più Badge Point s. La maggior parte dei badges cap al quinto livello. Cioè Uno Alliance vi darà una stella, facendo Venti vi darebbe la stella quinto. Vedi Badge s pagina per ulteriori informazioni. Promozioni Galactic Accumulando [[] badge] i livelli e di guadagno Badge Point s, si riceverà il Promozioni chiamato Master Badge s qui di seguito. Essi sono seguiti attraverso la barra di avanzamento nella fase spaziale. Come si guadagnano le promozioni più grande, il comando di controllo e gli imperi vicini vi chiamerà in funzione di tali titoli. Ma il vostro pianeta si riferiscono sempre a te come capitano * * nome della specie, anche se si è raggiunto il grado di Onnipotente. * Cadet-Il primo Mission tutorial. * Captain - Certo quando si eseguire il tutorial voli spaziali e ricevere gli Distintivo di Captain's. * Comandante - Certo, quando si raggiungono i 5 livelli di badge totale. * Commodore - 15 livelli di badge totale. * Admiral - 30 livelli di badge totale. * Il celebre - 50 livelli di badge totale. * Il rinomato - 75 livelli di badge totale. * The Great - 105 livelli di badge totale. * The Legendary - 140 livelli di badge totale. * All-Potente - 180 livelli badge totale. * Essere Supremo - 225 livelli di badge totale. * Onnipotente - 275 livelli di badge totale. Altre specie esotiche Ci sono un sacco di Alien Empires in Spore. È possibile iniziare una guerra, e li distruggono, o creare un'alleanza e li aiuterà. Ci sono molti modi per fare questo, attraverso un tipo di punteggio chiamato Bonus Relations. Vedi collegamento Bonus pagina. Se il giocatore bastoni intorno abbastanza a lungo intorno a più riprese parsec di spazio, almeno due o tre imperi si aprirà. Noti Powers in spazio scenico * Il giocatore può bonificando e colonizzare i pianeti inabitabili con strumenti specifici che vengono acquistati con Sporebuck s (strumento di cometa, strumento di vulcano, ecc) il potere ultimo in quella zona sarebbe una tecnologia che si chiama Staff di la vita, che ha la capacità di trasformare un mondo morto in un pianeta in grado di sostenere la vita nel giro di pochi minuti, ma può essere utilizzato solo periodi di tempo limitati. I giocatori possono colonizzare mondi ostili, ma non può costruire strutture non fino a quando il pianeta è almeno semi-abitabile. * Durante la conferenza TED 2007, Wright ha mostrato fuori gli effetti planetari l'UFO può avere, come il pompaggio di anidride carbonica in atmosfera per aumentare la quantità di gas a effetto serra / gas, che nel corso del tempo ha causato gli oceani a salire e alluvioni città costiere, e poi evaporare e trasformare il mondo in un pianeta arido deserto, poi una roccia fusa in uno spazio simile a Venere. Semi Wright-scherzosamente chiamato "il sequel di''Una scomoda verità''." ambiziosi-video-ted-spore-demo / 2007 TED video di Spore * Il giocatore può tentare di conquistare la galassia con mezzi diversi: all'inizio una guerra interstellare, diplomaticamente creazione di un'unione interstellare, l'acquisto di ogni singolo sistema star, ecc * Il giocatore può eseguire il mouse su altri sistemi stellari e dei loro singoli pianeti per cercare di raccogliere radio statico o rumore che può indicare la vita intelligente. * Il giocatore può rapire creature (familiari o meno) e dei trasporti ad altri pianeti. I giocatori possono fare questo per testare abitanti di un pianeta per vedere se sono amichevoli o meno, o ad un semplice test di abitabilità di un pianeta. Lo strumento di sequestro può essere utilizzato anche per gettare le creature in orbita. * Il giocatore può causare comete ghiacciate o meteore che brucia a schiantarsi contro un pianeta che renderà il pianeta più caldo o più freddi, la creazione di acqua. * Il giocatore può effettuare una "monolite" (à la''2001: Odissea nello spazio'') su un pianeta, innescando l'evoluzione della vita intelligente, per poi tornare più tardi per vedere cosa si è evoluta. * Il giocatore può anche essere in grado di trovare il Sol sistema, o Galactic Core. * Il giocatore può''forse''in future espansioni raggiungere il editor Galactic. * Il giocatore può utilizzare un blackhole per "wormhole-travel", che permette al giocatore di percorrere distanze UFO richiederebbe ore per coprire in pochi secondi. http://youtube.com/watch?v=KZTnydLveHs * Il giocatore può usare un Planet Buster per distruggere completamente un pianeta (simile alla funzionalità della Stella della Morte''Star Wars''saga). * Il giocatore può eseguire la scansione dei contenuti e aggiungere le informazioni in un database strutturato come un gioco di carte chiamato''Sporepedia''. http://www.sporewiki.com/Sporepedia * Il giocatore può anche trovare strani oggetti con scopi sconosciuti da utilizzare in seguito, eventualmente, l'aggiunta di strumenti per l'UFO. Spazio Scenico conseguenza Abilità (| Class = "wikitable" ! Colore della carta di guadagnato ! stage Cell capacità di conseguenza per la fase spaziale ! fase Creatura capacità di conseguenza per la fase spaziale ! Stage Tribal capacità di conseguenza per la fase spaziale ! fase Civilization capacità di conseguenza per la fase spaziale | -- |'' ' verde ' | 'Sociale Suave:' ti dà una immediata riduzione del 20% di negoziato su tutti gli strumenti sociali. | 'Performance Pleasing:' Rende tutte le colonie felice e riduce la probabilità di rivolta. | 'Greeting Gracious:' Aumenta il tuo rapporto iniziale con razze aliene (10). | 'Green Keeper:' riduce il tasso di biodisasters su tutte le colonie. | -- | ' Blue ' | 'Gentle generalista:' fornisce uno sconto del 20% su tutte le attrezzature standard. | 'Speed Demon:' fa spazio interstellare viaggiare più veloce (2 / 3 ore di volo totali). | 'Colony Craze:' fornisce uno sconto del 20% su tutti i mestieri strumento di colonizzazione. | 'Savant Spice:' aumenta la produzione di spezie da tutte le vostre colonie. | -- | ' Red ' | 'Power Monger:' aumenta l'efficacia di tutte le armi (la metà del consumo energetico bar). Aumenta | 'Primo Modello:' sanitaria totale la tua astronave (1,5 x). | 'Commerciante di armi:' Questa capacità offre uno sconto del 20% su tutti gli strumenti di combattimento. | 'Pirates-B-Gone:' riduce la frequenza delle incursioni dei pirati. |) Filosofia ((merge / sezione | Filosofia)) ((Wikify)) Filosofia in Spore è l'attributo dato alla vostra specie nella fase spaziale. Ci sono 10 tipi di filosofia in Spore. archetipi sono determinati in base al numero di ogni "colore" (verde / sociale, blu / equilibrato, rosso / aggressivo) è andato in continua evoluzione. Alcune filosofie (Cavaliere, Bard, Ecologist) può essere raggiunto solo se si è iniziata alla stage Cell. (| class = "wikitable" ! colspan = "3" | Colori acquisita in continua evoluzione ! Filosofia ! Ability | -- | colspan = "3" | Inizio in spazio scenico | Wanderer | Nessuno | -- | colspan = "3" | color="#008000"> + Qualsiasi | Shaman |' Return Ticket Returns : al vostro pianeta casa in un salto. | -- | colspan = "3" | color="#0000ff"> + Qualsiasi | Trader | Cash Infusion : progressi riempimenti su strada commerciale con il pianeta. | -- | colspan = "3" | color="#ff0000"> + Qualsiasi | Guerriero | Raider Rally : pirati evoca per attaccare un pianeta. | -- | color="#008000"> + 2 | color="#008000"> + 1 | color="#008000"> + 2 | Zealot | Fanatici Frenzy : assumere tutte le colonie del pianeta con la religione. | -- | color="#0000ff"> + 2 | color="#0000ff"> + 1 | color="#0000ff"> + 2 | Diplomat | Stops : statica tutte le navi e torrette sul pianeta per un certo tempo. | -- | color="#ff0000"> + 2 | color="#ff0000"> + 1 | color="#ff0000"> + 2 | Scientist | Gravitation Wave : distrugge ogni struttura sul pianeta. | -- | colspan = "3" | 2 + 1 + 1 | Ecologist | Safari vuoto : rapisce alcuni di ciascuna specie sul pianeta. | -- | colspan = "3" | 1 + 2 + 1 | Bard | : Song Soothing Calma lo altri imperi. | -- | colspan = "3" | 1 + 1 + 2 | Cavaliere | Summon Mini-U : Crea una versione ridotta della tua nave spaziale a combattere con voi. |) Se si avvia dal fase Civilization o completare ogni fase, con un colore diverso quindi si avvia la fase spaziale sia come Shaman, Guerriero o Trader a seconda di come questa fase è stato completato ( color="#008000"> , color="#ff0000"> o blu , rispettivamente). Spazio Scenico Realizzazioni ((main | realizzazioni fase Space)) Starship Strumenti * Maggior parte degli strumenti sono abilitati tramite guadagnando Badge s e acquistato dal vostro impero proprio o di altri imperi vicini. * Alcuni di questi strumenti sono comprato una volta e che spendono barra astronave di energia quando si utilizzano. Altri lavori come uno strumento di tiro e devono essere acquistati tutte le volte che si desidera utilizzarli. * Planet Sculpting Strumenti passato Terra lava e di tutti gli Strumenti Planet Colorare possono essere ottenuti trovarle su pianeti in modo casuale. Segnali radar da pianeti nella visualizzazione star system può avvisare l'utente della presenza di uno qualsiasi di questi strumenti. (()) Tools Ship FAQ (()) obsoleto Sovrastrutture * Si conferma in # msg15709 questo thread, che''Dyson Sfere'',RingWorlds,altre sovrastrutture '', e stazioni spaziali non saranno nella versione iniziale di Spore. Inoltre non sono in avventure creepy and cute e galattico. Tuttavia, è possibile rendere le stazioni spaziali in avventure alzando gli edifici con il tasto Ctrl. Single-Player * Come altri contenuti in Spore, un giocatore che sceglie di opt-out di scaricare materiale da internet (o non ha alcuna connessione a Internet) avrà mondo popolato da creature tanto sapiente e nonsapient direttamente dal disco fornito loro, molto simile a quelle previste per popolare l'ecosistema del pianeta, il giocatore di casa. Multiplayer * Spore è stato chiamato un Massively giocatore singolo in quanto, a differenza dei tradizionali giochi massively multi player Spore è molto più che un gioco per giocatore singolo - Può essere giocato senza connessione di rete a tutti. Il massiccio "multiplayer" natura delle spore deriva dal suo concetto di impollinazione contenuto. Tutte le creazioni - creature, edifici e veicoli - sono automaticamente condivisi con la linea Sporepedia. Spore, quando ha bisogno di impollinare in una partita con un contenuto, ad esempio, per popolare un pianeta con creature o anche con le tribù o civiltà, esso utilizzerà le impostazioni per il download di contenuti: la preferenza è data al sottoscritto Sporecast s, contenuti creati da Amici e così via. Spice FAQ ((main | Spice)) ((Merge / section | spice)) * La variazione dei prezzi di spezie seguire tutte le regole? Se una colonia produce spezie di certo colore, il prezzo di questa spezia particolare, è sempre inferiore a lì. Altro che questo, a quanto pare i prezzi di ogni colonie sono casuali e si modificano lentamente nel tempo, estranei a se vendere o acquistare spezie lì. Tuttavia, ogni tipo di spezie ha un prezzo massimo possibile: (| class = "wikitable" cellspacing = "0" cellpadding = "5" | + style = "font-weight: bolder;" | Best prezzi osservati (per unità) ! rowspan = "2" style = "vertical-align: bottom;" | Spice ! colspan = "3" | Game Difficoltà | -- ! Easy ! Normale ! Hard |-title = "Red" | ((Spice | Red | width = 40)) | align = "center" | 16.868 | align = "center" | 13.497 | align = "center" | -- |-title = "Giallo" | ((Spice | Giallo | width = 40)) | align = "center" | 22.491 | align = "center" | 17.995 | align = "center" | -- |-title = "Blue" | ((Spice | Blue | width = 40)) | align = "center" | 26.140 | align = "center" | 20.915 | align = "center" | -- |-title = "verde" | ((Spice | Green | width = 40)) | align = "center" | 50.605 | align = "center" | 40.490 | align = "center" | -- |-title = "Rosa" | ((Spice | Pink | width = 40)) | align = "center" | 56.188 | align = "center" | 44.957 | align = "center" | -- |-title = "Purple" | ((Spice | Viola | width = 40)) | align = "center" | 73.096 | align = "center" | 58.485 | align = "center" | -- |) * Ho sempre trarre profitto da acquistare spezie di colonie del computer e la vendita in un secondo momento? Sì, il prezzo di acquisto è sempre inferiore al prezzo massimo di vendita possibile. Solo assicurarsi di mantenere il sale finché non si trova una colonia che comprare il sale per un prezzo vicino al massimo. * La variazione di prezzo delle spezie secondo la propria posizione nella galassia? Tutti i prezzi sono puramente casuali e indipendenti dalla vostra posizione nella galassia. Non è possibile scambio con Grox, anche se è alleato con loro. Livello di difficoltà * Empires Made in modo facile e modalità normale domanda quantità ragionevole di denaro in cambio di pace e di regolare il livello delle pene se il giocatore non paga * Catastrofi meno probabilità di verificarsi in modo facile e modalità Normale e aumentato il tempo tra un attacco da parte dell'impero nemico quando il lettore è in guerra. Se avete delle conseguenze Predator in fase Creatura (il primo campione) la salute della tua navicella spaziale aumenterà Easy * Sanitaria di base è di 1500 Spaceship * Frequenza di attacchi diminuiscono quando in guerra. Normale * La salute di base Spaceship 1000 Hard * Sanitaria di base è di 300 Spaceship * Aumento della frequenza della attacco dei pirati. * Frequenza di attacco aumentata quando in guerra. * Warrior e le nazioni Zelota la domanda più ragionevole quantità di denaro in cambio della pace. Strategie fase Space * Prima di passare alla fase spaziale, assicurarsi che tutte le vostre città hanno un layout ottimale costruzione e tutte le loro torrette. In questo modo, non c'è bisogno di spendere soldi in seguito la costruzione di loro, e poiché si avvia con 100k Sporebuck s in fase di spazio, non importa cosa, beh, parla da sé. Essa può essere nulla di costruire case, ma vale la pena dato che questi sono i più costosi e si possono fare i soldi da loro sostituzione con le fabbriche o Spettacolo. * Se si intende avviare una nuova partita direttamente nello spazio, è consigliabile utilizzare una creatura che già ha giocato come in qualsiasi fase. Qualsiasi creatura nelle creazioni mia sezione che ha i suoi tratti conseguenza visibile in anteprima creatura manterrà queste caratteristiche conseguenza, se si avvia una nuova partita con loro. * Durante la prima missione spaziale che vi manda a un sistema di stelle vicine, l'energia della vostra imbarcazione sarà 'NON di scarico. Utilizza questo a vostro vantaggio per scegliere tra questo sistema e il sistema di casa molto presto per ottenere il vostro Frequent Flyer badges, senza dover ricaricare su un pianeta. Non hanno nemmeno a battere tutta la strada a un sistema di stelle prima di fare clic su quello che hai appena su, quindi questo è limitato solo dalla rapidità in alternativa è possibile scegliere i due sistemi. * Quando vai in guerra o alleandosi con altri imperi, ritengono che la loro rango stelle, che può essere visto da Mousing su uno dei loro sistemi stellari. Un impero 1 o 2-star sarà molto facile da conquistare, con le navi della salute bassi e pochi sistemi, mentre un 5-Empire star sarà molto difficile da conquistare, ma può dare è molto potente alleato navi. ** Si sembrano anche per ottenere salvare più prezioso dal imperi più grandi. * Navi Ally of Empires piccolo morirà troppo in fretta e sono a mala pena vale la pena di reclutamento nella vostra flotta. Se trovate le vostre navi alleato muoiono troppo spesso, cercare di ottenere le navi da 4 o 5 Empires star. * Se vi è spazio, EDGE indietro con la freccia verso il basso lanciato missili chiave pur UFO nemico di rimanere fuori del loro areale. Alternativamente, girando tenendo entrambe in alto ea sinistra / tasto destro causa anche la maggior parte dei loro missili da non perdere. * Quando ci si avvicina colonie che possiedono Torrette, soggiorno basso per aumentare la gamma delle tue armi e il bordo più vicino a stipulare Torretta uno alla volta. Il laser funziona meglio per questo. * L'arma Pulse può anche lavorare in modo molto efficace su torrette, ma può avere un intervallo più breve. Quindi usarla con uno scudo è l'ideale. * Quando lo scudo è attivo, il tempo è l'essenza in modo piuttosto che sparare un altro impulso per finire un po 'di una torretta di salute, può valere la pena di passare rapidamente al laser. * Dopo tutto, se invece si è catturare / distruggendo le colonie più presto, non c'è bisogno di preoccuparsi per le torrette. Appena inferiori la vostra nave e bombardare la colonia. Se fatto correttamente, si dovrebbe avere verso il basso entro 5 secondi. Mantenere girava sopra la colonia durante il processo può fare la maggior parte dei missili navi nemiche 'miss you. * Nel combattimento ritmo veloce, la pausa può essere un prezioso strumento per l'individuazione di obiettivi di commutazione o di armi. * Sospensione è anche un prezioso strumento per superare i sistemi di Grox sulla strada per il Nucleo Galattico. * Quando si attacca un nemico pianeta, è possibile bonificando il loro pianeta per ridurre il numero delle città dovrete combattere. In picchiata, volare verso un luogo più lontano dalle loro navi come si può arrivare, e il fuoco alcuni strumenti teraforming, come la Tempesta di ghiaccio o di un asteroide di chiamata, per esempio. Fly away, partecipare ad alcune attività, e tornare più tardi. Si dovrebbe trovare che il pianeta T-Score è scesa a zero, e quindi solo una città rimarrà. ** Si noti che questo significa che non sarà in grado di catturare quel pianeta però. Utilizzare con parsimonia, o se in tempi disperati. *** Non è una tattica diversa, è possibile bonificando uno pianeta a T-2 e lasciare quindi immettere l'atmosfera, ci saranno solo due le città a sinistra. * La distruzione di un edificio o due in una città renderà la città essere catturato / distrutti più rapidamente, a costo di avere un edificio minore, se non ci si riesce a catturarla. In genere va solo per i nuovi, come le armi avanzate sono abbastanza potenti da prendere il posto in due secondi netti. * Se si trova un pianeta in fase di civiltà, è facile ottenere spezie gratis sequestrando le loro caselle di spezie. Le spezie caselle sono cubetti trovano in ogni città del pianeta. * Estrarre i sistemi di stelle deboli, alla periferia del territorio nemico, per stabilire una base di respawn da e tornare sul campo di battaglia rapidamente. * Imperi che hanno un solo pianeta sono buoni obiettivi, come le loro navi sono molto deboli e non c'è alcun pericolo di ottenere contrattacco per andare in guerra con loro. * Forma una rotta commerciale con homeworlds primo alleato, si otterrà un pianeta T3 colonia immediatamente. * Evitare la rottura dei Galactic Code in aree densamente popolate della Galassia e in particolare le zone all'interno 10PC dal pianeta. * È possibile acquisire una città con una bomba di antimateria sparando ad un lato del municipio, anche se questo è ingannevole e risultati spesso la distruzione della città. * L'asteroide Call Button, se sono orientate a una città, non i danni fisici (da qualche parte appena superiore a uno Mega Bomb), così come ingerenza con il T-score. * Quando si bonificando un pianeta mettendo specie animali e vegetali hanno solo ad atterrare sulla superficie del pianeta a far parte dell'ecosistema. Dal momento che si può immediatamente ri-rapirli è possibile effettuare una manciata di ciascuna specie durare indefinitamente. * Quando si cerca di creature di rapire, ricordate che tendono a vivere nella foresta e litorali. Tuttavia, questo non si applica se li mettete lì. * Un'altra cosa su creature è se si vuole distruggere le città un altro impero, ma non iniziare una guerra, è possibile trasmettere una creatura appena fuori le mura della città (se una creatura è posta all'interno, che poteva essere ucciso) e quindi utilizzare un supersizer per rendere la creatura un'epopea. L'epopea si merclessly distruggere tutto ciò che nella città. Si dovrebbe andare in un'altra città e fare un altro epico, mentre le forze astronave sono impegnati in altre città in modo da poter massimizzare la distruzione, e così l'epica non vi attaccheranno. Vedi anche * Spore Galaxy * Immagini Spazio Scenico * Invading & essere invasa * Parsec * Spice Link esterni * Spore.com Sito ufficiale Spore da EA. * E3 Spore Presentazione * My Guide Spore Una raccolta di guide e video per le fasi diverse di Spore * Sporedum Walkthrough - Spazio Scenico una guida completa alla fase spaziale * Spore Walkthrough - Terraformazione e la produzione di spezie una guida completa per la produzione e Terraformazione Spice nella fase spaziale. Controlla la lista di Stub Spazio Scenico se stai cercando di aggiungere qualcosa. References ((Fasi di gioco)) fi: Avaruuspeli